bucky_beesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:DyVal articulation step (first 15%)
What are we really doing? What is this seminar going to enable for our prospects? What is the Dynamic Value we are offering? Once we all agree on what the Dynamic Value is (looking at the document that Martin emailed out Wednesday morning), we then say 'who is the profile, who is the suspect that fits this Dynamic Value?' This 'DyVal articulation' step is to be done first, before the Network Science step.... Would really love to hear your comments here on what you see our DyVal is, after you've read over the 7 page document, so we can all get aligned first and build a story that we believe in - stories stick. Thanks for your contribution - by clicking edit and adding here :) Jack North 21/3/12 Hi all. Please refer to my post on the 'Brightness' page. I just realised it is also quite relevant here. Howie Lee 22/3/12 These are some of the DyVals for the course from attending and applying: #To grow your revenue by 900% and profit by 300% evidenced by Heartland Law Firm. (I am sure Marty will be willing to give a fantastic testimonial) #Reduce your working hours and focus on high valued items (through system building and learning how) #Grow your network exponentially, its all about having the right theories and "know how". To know people is one thing, but to get people who want to do business with you, people that will help you grow your business is another. #Take control - to have less ups and down in your business, with least variation there is predicted results. With predicted results you can focus on growth and plans. #Transform your business and compete not just on price, play where the big boys are playing. There is more and will post up soon. James Rosales 22/3/12 The DyVal I see is that you'll know exactly which space to play in to own the market and have 0 competition, which means you won't be competing on price; you'll get the 'do-how' on how to transition your business into this space, where you'll have no alternative sources of supply - UNIQUE. Jack North 22/3/12 I wholly agree with Howie's arrticulation of the DyVal. Especially points 3, 4 and 5. Who wouldn't want to create a predictably extraordinary business? Here are some of my Dyval's from attending in the course: 1. Know how to systemize your business in a way that enables continual improvement in quality, minimize the variation, as well as how to get the best out of people and to Identify and eliminate the waste in your organization. 2. You will be given a framework and tools that will enable you to create dynamic value within your business and to become a market leader in this ever changing business environment. 3. And how to leverage your dynamic value by using network science to build your business, speed up your success by 10 to 20 times and to own the market space. Nick Oughtred 22/3/12 My slant on the DyVal offered by attending this programme is that attendees will have the opportunity to learn what is required to not only move their business in a positive forward direction, but also their lives. To have access to proven ways to facilitate exponetial growth and sustainability, by a person with knowledge gained by experience (Marshall). A question to ask may be " What would you be prepared to pay to increase your output and profit exponentionally, and if I could place you in an environment to do just that, what would stop you taking part?" To get a different result you need to apply a different input. For me personally taking part, I have the 'why to', have learnt some of the 'know how', now need the 'do how'. I am passionate about making a difference, so the more I learn and do, the bigger the difference. What I say only matters to me, what I do matters to others. I know that a person with experience will never be at the mercy of a person with theory. May you have brightness of the future knowing that things are way brighter after exiting the Dark. Regards to all Ray C Great points are raised by all. I see the dyval of the seminar as being able to provide business owners with a clear indication of their offer in the market place; what distinguishes their product or service from the masses; the value they add. This would undoubtedly arm the business owner with a passionate flair for their undertaking; in turn increase their passion for their business and what they provide society and increase their quality of life. Whether you're an employee or a business owner, no one wants work to be a drain and increasing the passion someone has for what they do is surely worthwhile value. Glenn Gillan 22/03/12 From the document and the above: I believe we are offering people who participate in the Future of Business a predictable transformation that will provide them with the right experience and theory (know how and do how) to: - develop a completely unique offering for their target market like no other to effectively provide them with 0 competiton (DYVAL) - an appreciation of the essential nature of systems in their business (SYSTEMS) and - the full proof path to get their unique offerings out to the market (NETWORK SCIENCE) The experiece of this course is not available anywhere else (unique) and has been created by the only person alive who has spent as much time with Buckminster Fuller and Demming. James Lowthian 22\3\12 I agree with Glenn. From working with business owners in the coaching industry I have noticed that they are beginning to struggle in the current economic environment. Budgets are tightening and everyone is competing for a small slice of the pie. It is becoming inceasingly evident that only the businesses that offer constant and ongoing dynamic value and customer service will survive. I beleive the dyval of the seminar is therefore showing businesses owners how they can create their own dynamic value to ensure they withstand the current depreseed economy and in turn compete in an uncotensed marketplace. I also believe that there are many business owners and employees out there that are sick and and tired of their current profession and are desperately looking for something new. I think we can also take the angle that the course will shed some light on an individual's situation and help them to determine exactly what it is they should be doing... I also agree with James that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and they should act now. For things to change first they must change... Sammy Doyle 22/03/12 {C} Hi all, Some observations of the marketplace that are pertinent, that we can address in the DyVal; - most business owners in Aus are doing it tough at present - people are working longer hours and seem to be increasingly overwhelmed with the range of pressures upon their business and their time - there is such a plethora of sources of information, consultants, courses etc. that it can be overwhelming and confusing for people to know where to source reliable, proven information that can be successfully applied within business (and life) - the marketplace is changing more rapidly than at any time in history, as the impact of accelerated technology effects every area of our lives. This provides great opportunities for those who know how to ride the waves, and immense challenges for others less able to adapt. These are some of the "darkness" elements that are present and can be identified as real threats to people, of non-action. There are some fundamental apects of "brightness" that Marshall offers; - through Marshalls vast expertise and experience, working with some of the most intelligent and successful people on the planet, he is able to provide education of the highest calibre. - Marshall has a profound ability to be able to deliver normally complex phenomena and business principles, with the greatest clarity and simplicity. As a result, these principles can be easily absorbed, remembered and put into action. - what Marshall teaches is timeless knowledge. It will not be lost as business and the marketplace continues to change. Indeed, as the marketplace gets busier and noisier, these fundamental and eternal principles become all the more important to understand. - during times of tough economic conditions, you cannot afford to not learn and to grow, and you cannot afford to learn from anyone but the best. - People such as .... (list prominent people who have studied under Marshall) have all sky-rocketed in their careers from working with Marshall. Wadan(22/3) Reflections on DyVal...it's a process of unveiling for me.., everything seems to be speeding up.., things that aren't working are showing up .., just as things that are working show..., however what shines brightly is that I've not been much of a 'system person/business co-owner' (& being identified as a 'steering wheel' means I've taken my short-commings/failures on personally before now.., whereas with the little I've learned thus far in this formulation group....85% of it is a SYSTEM error!) So as I'm honing in on my DYVAL-dynamic value, I'm also learning to use & master more of the system our business uses, communicate and request help when I don't understand ..., all with the goal of building a predictable process that will flow and be duplicatable for our team/network. I believe I'll be able to share the story of my own process of unfolding with the prospects I've started to list..., and being more systematised, keeping guages.., be able to show the before and after 'stats'. Therefore from the readings and gleaning the input above I believe we'll be offering people who participate in the 'Future of Business' a guarranteed/predictable transformation that will provide them experientially with the 'know how' to: {C}- nourish & develop their unique DYVAL such that they can offer it to their identified target market.., ABUNDANTLY without competing {C}- appreciate of the ESSENTIAL nature of having business SYSTEMS {C}and {C}- to create a predictable path to have their unique business offerings OUT THERE in the marketplace harnessing proven NETWORK SCIENCE. Helen Sprunt 22/3 - - - I connected with James L's and Glenn's DyVal interpretation - James - FOB offers participants a predictable transformation that will provide them with the right experience and theory (know how and do how) to: - develop a completely unique offering for their target market like no other to effectively provide them with 0 competiton (DYVAL) - an appreciation of the essential nature of systems in their business (SYSTEMS) - the full proof path to get their unique offerings out to the market (NETWORK SCIENCE) - The experiece of this course is not available anywhere else (unique) Glenn - I see the dyval of the seminar as being able to provide business owners with a clear indication of their offer in the market place; what distinguishes their product or service from the masses; the value they add. This would undoubtedly arm the business owner with a passionate flair for their undertaking; in turn increase their passion for their business and what they provide society and increase their quality of life. - - - My current prospects are between the ages 18-25. I feel as though the DyVal of FOB can hold additional meanings to this demographic, including: - fast track your success/experiences in (your first) business - we are super networked, and have the opportunity to learn how to cooperate with our networks to most effectively deliver our offering to the market - a university degree will not offer you the theories, methods and experience FOB does - learn from experience - Marshall, business owners, diversity of attendees - learn through experience - experiential leanring Cam Woodard 23/03/12 - - - DYVAL I participated in the 1994 Business School for Entrepreneurs in Hawaii run by a few of Marshall Thurbers "disciples", including Robert Kiyosaki, Dame DC Cordova and Blair Singer and immediately applied some of what I had learnt to our risk engineering consultancy which grew by 280% in just 18 months. The DYVAL I see people getting for themselves and their businesses is amazing clarity, and the power to create incredible results which they can now confidently predict because of the systems they have implemented. ("Clarity leads to power" - Marshall Thurber) Everyone needs clarity about the business world and it's context today. It is critical not only for your own success, but understanding that your success is now tied to everyone's success. You will come away from the Future of Business with a profound understanding of systems, synergy and network science. If the Future of Business is anything like Marshall's previous courses in will be amazing.